Initiation
by Purgurl
Summary: Back in the beginning, where were they headed? JS


I havn't been writing anyting for WaT for quite some time so I deceided to delve into the past and write something on the start of the J/S relationship. Enjoy..

Samantha was sitting at her desk. She typed the last sentence of her report with a smug smile upon her face.

'FBI win again,' she thought aloud.

'Well I do try,' came the unexpected response from behind her.

Samantha felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. She slowly turned around to face him.

'Nice to know you see it as a team effort,' she said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

'Oh of course, who else would fetch me my coffee so efficiently?'

Samantha chuckled dryly. She stood wearily and reached for her jacket from the back of her chair. Another hand beat her to it. He lifted it up and held it open for Samantha to slip into. Sam acknowledged his gesture with a quick 'thank you.'

She wanted to ask him, but she wasn't sure how. How does a woman ask her boss whether or not he meant to sleep with her last night? If he was planning on it happening again? If he had really meant anything by it or was he just not getting any at home? She hated to think that of Jack but she knew that it was a possibility.

Her mind was buzzing and Jack noticed the somewhat preoccupied look upon her face. He cleared his throat and Samantha jerked herself back into the moment. She caught his eye and they exchanged an awkward smile, their eyes never really meeting. She realised that he still had his hand upon her back. She wasn't sure if she should move, she liked the feeling of his warm hand on her body, yet she felt like she should grab her stuff and go. Reluctantly, she moved away from him and reached for her bag. She straightened up, bag and files in hand and turned to say goodnight to the man still watching her. She spun round quickly only to realise that Jack had moved ever closer while her back was turned. He stared straight into her eyes and she felt herself lost for words. His lips came crushing down on top of hers in one quick movement. He kissed her passionately yet gently, with urgency yet tenderly. He slowly pulled away and Samantha felt that even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to breath in that moment. He looked at her with a small smile creeping into his face.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry in the slightest.

"Well, umm… I gotta go."

She cleared her throat nervously, avoided his gaze and began to walk out of the office, silently thankful that everyone else had gone home. Yet she felt a desperate sense of longing and regret at leaving. She knew that she had feelings for Jack, but that kiss…She had felt something stir within her, something that hadn't surfaced in a long time. She felt passion in that kiss.

She excited the FBI building and approached the car park. She located her car easily amongst the few left in the car park and unlocked it. She sat down in the driver's seat with a sigh. As much as she had enjoyed it, the kiss added to her current confused state.

She didn't start to drive and instead sat in the seat lost in thought. She was awoken from her thoughts by a tapping on the window opposite. It was Jack. She gave him a small smile and he looked at her questioningly. He pulled at the door on the passengers side and invited himself into the seat next to Sam.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said nonchalantly.

"Sam, you're sitting in a car in the middle of the FBI car park at 1.30 in the morning . What's wrong?"

She felt her heart begin to race. How could he ask her what was wrong after kissing her a half hour ago and sleeping with her the night before? Didn't he realise that maybe she was confused, overwhelmed?

Jack sat expectantly, awaiting an answer. Samantha took a depth breathe to steady her nerves and she looked Jack straight in the eye.

" What is this Jack? She saw his expression change into one of mock surprise and before he had a chance to speak she added, "and please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Just please…"

Her face showed her vulnerability, something that she tried never to let happen. But now, her defences were down, she was confused and she just wanted an answer.

Jack opened his mouth to talk and he tried to speak, but words wouldn't form on his lips. Sam waited anxiously for an answer, and for every second that he took to do so, Samantha's heart sunk lower and lower.

Finally, he found the words to tell her what he wanted to say.

" Sam, last night, I could say that it was 'the heat of the moment' and that I didn't mean for it to happen, but for the last few weeks, I've been feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling, and it scares me. I haven't felt these feelings in a long time, and I should have, I have a wife. But when I'm around you, I don't feel like I have to be perfect, you don't judge me, you know that I have my ways and methods and you don't question that. I took that and I ran with it. I'm sorry."

His voice was grave. And his face reflected the same. Sam finally tore her burning gaze from his eyes and lowered her head. An silent, awkward moment swept through the car. Neither of the two FBI Agents made any movement for a while.

"You know Jack," her voice jolted Jack from his stupor, "I wanted it too. You weren't the only one to blame. You can't take the full blame for initiating what happened. I've had feelings for you for a while…"

Her face began to redden at this admission. Silly, she thought, they had slept together and now she's embarrassed at admitting she has feelings for him?

Jack smiled at her, adoring her oddly cute, embarrassed expression. She lost herself in that smile. Before she knew what he was doing, he had reached over and for the second time that night he laid his lips upon hers. She thought weeks before, that kissing her boss, might be strange, yet now in the moment, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Eventually they broke the kiss and sat in silence with huge grins spreading across their faces.

"So, um, do you want to come over for a coffee or something?" Sam braced herself waiting for an answer.

Jack had a very appealing, mischievous look on his face.

"Well I'm already in the car, so… sure, why not?"

He reached around to grab his seatbelt and when he had returned to the front he noticed that she was still staring at him in amazement. He settled himself back into the seat of her car.

"Ready ?"

She nodded silently and put the car into drive.


End file.
